Protectors of the Universe - Sibling Unity
by Mystic Vegito
Summary: AU, OC-centric fic. Two Saiyans who were born with blue eyes escape the destruction of the Planet Vegeta as well as the destruction of their adopted home world and travel the universe to slowly and methodically shut down Frieza's empire while hoping to gain enough power to eventually challenge the tyrant himself.


**Protectors of the Universe - Sibling Unity**

**Prologue**

The Saiyans. A race of super-powered humanoid warriors with tails. Their power grows significantly after each fight and especially after suffering from potentially fatal injuries.

Around 1000 years ago, the original Saiyan home world was destroyed by the Legendary Super Saiyan of that era. A being of unparalleled power that eventually lost control of his power and destroyed himself and the Saiyan's home world. Not all was lost though, as a lot of the populace was able to evacuate the planet. During their search for a new home, they came across the Planet Plant. It was inhabited at the time by a race known as the Tuffles. Their power compared to the Saiyans was low, however their technology was unrivalled. Both races lived side-by-side until the Saiyans grew tired of being oppressed.

The Saiyans, led by King Vegeta, led his people in a war against the Tuffles that lasted for decades. There were casualties on both sides. Despite the Saiyans being more powerful overall, the Tuffles had technology and numbers on their side which was able to level the playing field. The battle raged on with no end in sight, but that was until it happened. The full moon. The full moon enabled the Saiyans to transform into giant were-monkey-like creatures known as Oozaru which is a form that boosts their power levels ten-fold. The Tuffles were no match for the onslaught and were ruthlessly slaughtered. The entire race was wiped out. With their victory, the Saiyans took the planet and renamed it the planet Vegeta after their king who led them to victory in the war. The Saiyans took not only the planet for themselves, but also the technology. Their slaughtering of the Tuffles though, wasn't unnoticed. An Arcosian tyrant known as Frieza saw how ruthless and mighty the Saiyans were on a full moon and made a deal with King Vegeta, promising them technology and money in exchange for purging planets across the galaxy for him.

* * *

Over time, Frieza noticed how strong the Saiyans were growing and learnt about the legend of the Super Saiyan. He grew especially worried when a band of low class warriors led by Bardock began to rival his elite squads in power and feared that if left unchecked, the legend of the Super Saiyan might come to pass and he didn't want to tangle with a whole race of Super Saiyans. And now we're here…

"Frieza. Come out and fight you coward" an injured, bloodied and battle-damaged Bardock yelled out to the round saucer-shaped space ship that was in orbit of Planet Vegeta. His yells were answered as the horned tyrant known as Frieza levitated out of his ship in his hover chair.

"Frieza, we're done. We quit. No longer will us Saiyans be slaves to you" he exclaimed. He then began charging up a concentrated sphere of blue energy in his left hand.

"This is for all the people we ever killed in your name. Here, have it" Bardock yelled as he fired the sphere of energy directly at the tyrant. Frieza wasn't the least bit impressed as he charged up a gigantic sun-like sphere of energy on his finger-tip known as the Supernova. The signature attack of the Cold Family. His attack swallowed Bardock's attack whole before he fired it at him and the Planet Vegeta.

* * *

On Planet Vegeta as the Supernova was coming down on the Planet Vegeta…

"They're twins Cecelia. A boy and a girl" the doctor in the Saiyaness' room said as he was holding two baby Saiyans with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes completely uncharacteristic of a full-blooded Saiyan.

_"He gave me two lovely children. Oh Raddack"_ the female Saiyan reflected on her lost mate.

"Would you like to name them?" the doctor asked.

"Name the boy Roman and the girl Celia" Cecelia simply answered.

"Holy crap. What the hell is that?" she added as she felt an unnatural earthquake. She rushed out of her bed and the room with her 2 children and noticed the gigantic Supernova in the sky coming down on the planet.

_"Damn you Frieza. I knew he would stab us in the back eventually. I didn't want to believe it but it's true. I've got to get them out of here now"_ Cecelia thought angrily. She knew it was Frieza's doing as she knows of the Cold family and their signature attack, the Supernova. An attack made to wipe out entire worlds and races with just the flick of a finger. Despite being in pain from child birth, she rushed to the launch centre and found the space-pods.

_"Crap. I won't make it on time, but at least I'll be able to get the little ones out of here"_ she thought. She intended to escape the planet with her two children but concluded that she would need 2 space pods and with the time it takes to start them up, she would only be able to get one of them up and running on time. She made a noble sacrifice. She put her two children in one of the space pods, plotted coordinates to a peaceful planet that she had once visited known as Sapphiron and let the space-pod take off. She looked on as she saw the space-pod containing her two children exit the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta.

It was too late for her though as the Supernova broke through the planet and blew it to space-dust. And just like that, the Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan race was wiped out. All but a handful that is.

* * *

Cecelia's twins escaped the destruction of the planet and made it to Sapphiron safely where they were taken in by the inhabitants. Roman was renamed James and Celia was renamed Jayde as there was no indication of their true names anywhere in the space-pod. It was known to the inhabitants that they're Saiyans as they've been visited by Saiyans before, but nothing of who exactly they are.

The Saiyan prince, Vegeta was spared death as he was out on a solo mission. He was informed of the planet's demise by one of Frieza's men, but he knew that it wasn't a meteor that destroyed his home world because he knew that his people could've destroyed it easily and in a combined effort if necessary. He knew that it was Frieza's doing, because he knew that Frieza was afraid of the Saiyans. From that day, he swore that he would have revenge on Frieza for what he did to his people.

Vegeta's guardian and the former general of the Saiyan army, Nappa was also spared death as he was off-planet at the time of its destruction.

A low-class soldier named Raditz, the eldest son of Bardock was off-planet and at one of Frieza's training centres.

Bardock's other son, Kakarot, the Saiyan with the lowest recorded birth power level, was sent to an unknown planet right before Bardock returned from Planet Meat after getting ambushed by Dodoria and his elite squad.

Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble was spared death as he was exiled by his father due to his low power level.

Turles was spared from death as he long ago left Planet Vegeta as he wanted no part in the Frieza regime.

Broly and his father Paragus survived as Broly's latent Legendary Super Saiyan powers saved him and his father from the planet's demise. Where they headed was a mystery.

It was thought that Bardock's life was ended as he opposed Frieza and got disintegrated by the Supernova, but, that wasn't the case. Bardock was instead transported backwards in time to Planet Vegeta 1000 years in the past back when it was known as Planet Plant and where it would be revealed that the Tuffles were in fact not the first species on the planet and were, despite how much they hated the Saiyans, just like them in the way that they eliminated the old race and took the planet for themselves. Instead, the planet was inhabited by a peaceful species known as Plantians. Bardock would then defend the planet from Frieza's ancestor known as Chilled who he mistook as Frieza. After a seemingly impossible fight with no chance of winning, he would defeat him by discovering the secret of the Super Saiyan transformation. What happened to him afterwards was unknown, but it could be assumed that he lived out the rest of his days on the planet and eventually died of old age.

* * *

Basically a starting point for the story.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I'll try to answer them, but I won't be giving away too much.


End file.
